This invention relates to new and useful improvements in rock and root pulling devices.
Conventionally, such devices consist of a relatively heavy duty prong secured to the rear of a tractor and which is maneuvered to engage a submerged or partially submerged rock whereupon the power of the tractor is utilized to endeavour to pull or roll the rock from the ground.
Alternatively, a front end loader bucket is often used for such purposes or the heavy duty prong is attached to the leading edge of a front end loader.
All of these devices are unsatisfactory and rely primarily upon the power of the tractor for the rock or root disengagement.
The present device overcomes such disadvantages by providing a heavy duty prong assembly attachable to the three point hydraulic hitch assembly of a tractor so that the hydraulic power of the three point hitch assembly may be used rather than the power of the tractor in order to roll the rock or root from the ground.
In accordance with the invention there is provided in combination with a three point hydraulic hitch assembly of a tractor, a rock pulling device, said device including a resilient, arcuately curved rock engaging prong assembly, means operatively connecting same to the three point hitch assembly, said prong assembly being pivotally attached for limited sideways pivotal movement to said three point hitch assembly.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a rock pulling device for use with a three point hydraulic hitch assembly of a tractor comprising in combination a resilient, arcuately curved prong assembly and means for attaching same to the associated hydraulic hitch assembly, said means including a transverse member for attachment to the outer ends of the pair of spaced and parallel lift arms of the hitch assembly, said prong assembly being pivotally secured by the upper end thereof to intermediate the ends of said transverse member and means to limit the sideways movement of said prong assembly relative to said transverse member.
Another advantage of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which is simple in construction, economical in manufacturing, otherwise well suited to the purpose of which it is designed.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the best mode known to the Applicant and of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: